Sirius Discovers Evil
by WolfGirl1636
Summary: How did Sirius begin to doubt his life and his family? THis is what I think probably happened, and who really sparked doubt into Sirius' mind about the Dark Arts!
1. Chapter 1

Discovering Evil

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ONLY THIS STORY! Thnx! ^-^

"Mother, why do I have to get all dressed up? Is there somebody new coming to visit? Do they have a kid like me?" A young, seven year old Sirius Black eagerly questioned his mother, all the time bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement.

Walburga Black, meanwhile, patiently attempted to hold him still as she buttoned up his emerald green vest. Finally achieving her goal, she let go of the rambunctious youngster and shook her head at his inability to hold still for even a second.

"No, Sirius, they do not have a child of your age, they are, however, a very important person, more important than the Minister even. Which means that you are to be on your _best_ behavior and quiet unless-"

The young Sirius rolled his eyes. "Unless I am spoken to, I _know _that mother. Will Lucious at least be there?" Sirius, as usual, was more concerned about who would be there to entertain him, not who the main guest of honor was at all.

His mother, clearly frustrated with what she called his lack of ambition, sighed tiredly and frustrated. "Well, you don't always seem to know .And, yes, Sirius, he will be. But he won't be able to entertain you tonight, because our Guest of Honor is not one for us to be ignoring, _at all. _Really, Sirius, you need to learn to put your family before your own needs. You are the Heir to the Black family, and my son, which is why our Guest of Honor is here tonight, to meet **you**. So behave!"

Sirius' usual hyperactive excitement at meeting new people deflated. He loved meting people and making new friends, but hated meeting these kinds of people. The ones he had to impress, and behave for, for the family, as his mother constantly reminded him.

Sirius nodded, suddenly quiet and calm, his mother happily noted, and nodded. "Yes mother, I'm sorry."

His mother nodded curtly. "You are forgiven. Now, stand still as I fix your hair, it is an absolute mess…"

It was another hour before his mother deemed him ready to receive this "Most Important" Guest of Honor" and another twenty minutes before he decided to go and join his mother and father downstairs in the parlor.

Slowly, almost like he was walking to his death, Sirius descended the stairs and into the living room. He could faintly hear the voices of various adults that he knew: Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Uncle and Aunt Black, and his own parents. None seemed to be the Guest of Honor tonight.

Sirius briefly wondered if they were trying to be fashionably late, before he heard a new, and terrifying voice come from the parlor. It was like fire in the way that it seemed warm, but like ice the way it made his blood run cold and his whole body shiver. His whole body protested in getting any closer to this new, terrifying person.

Taking a few calming, readying breathes and squaring his shoulders bravely, Sirius put on the blank, politely haughty face his parents had taught him to wear in front of company and opened the door to the parlor, immediately becoming the center of attention as he entered the dimly lit room.

He noticed immediately that the "Guest of Honor" was seated on what was usually his fathers' chair in the middle of the room. The adults had fanned out behind the newcomer, the men were standing on the right and the women on the left, only the Guest of Honor sat.

His father had his hand on the chair that the new "Guest of Honor" was sat when Sirius entered, and was thus closest to the man. His mother was the same, only she was standing as though she was an accessory, or a part of the scenery, behind the chair, proudly beaming at her husbands' good fortune.

Clearing his throat, his father straightened himself up, placing his hand back to his side, and proudly introduced Sirius.

"And here he is now, my eldest son and Heir to the Most Noble House of Black, Sirius Orion Black." Motioning for Sirius to come closer to the man, his father was about to introduce him, but the Guest of Honor held his hand up.

"Now, now, Orion, there is no need for you to introduce myself. This whole visit was, of course, to visit your son myself. Thus it would be very rude for me to anything but introduce myself."

Though he was obviously confused, Orion nodded and became quiet. Staring at the man seated in his armchair with a look that was between confusion and pride.

Turning to look at Sirius, the man smiled, extending his hand to Sirius in while introducing himself. "Hello, Sirius. My name is Tom Riddle, and I am very pleased to meet you. I came here to catch a glimpse of the Black Prodigy, and am happy to say that I am not disappointed! By the stories that I hear, you seem to be the epitome of what a pureblood wizard should be!"

Smiling cautiously, Sirius shook Mr. Riddles' hand. "Thank you, sir. I try to do the best that I can, for my family. I am lucky to have my mother and father to teach me so well, and, of course, the rest of my family to help me along in my life." Sirius responded, as he had been trained to.

Tom Riddle let go of Sirius' hand and settled back into his armchair, smiling suavely." But of course, young Sirius! It takes a proper wizarding family to raise groom a child into a boy such as yourself. It is only proper and fair that they themselves are praised and given credit."

The effect of Tom's words was immediate. All of the people in the room were stumbling over themselves in gratitude. Words of praises for Mr. Riddle and polite denial arose from everyone but his own father, who only beamed in pride and admiration and pure joy at first his son and Tom Riddle. Before things could get too far, his mother had just proclaimed that, with Mr. Riddle as a role model for himself of what a perfect pureblood should be, there was no wonder that he, Sirius, had turned out so well, Tom Riddle smiled as he put his glass down.

"Thank you, all. But, I'm afraid that I have yet had the opportunity to make an impression on young Sirius. Though, if you would give me the distinct honor, I would gladly accept, Mr. Black, to talk to him alone,. It is, I admit, the reason for my, though joyful as it has been, sudden visit."

Stunned, everyone looked at Mr. Black and then at Mr. Riddle, stunned. His mother looked ready to faint, from both happiness and shock. Mr. Black recovered quickly, and, nodding, found his voice also. "Of course, Mr. Riddle, we would be most obliged to such a honor.."

Mrs. Black seemed to recover from her close fainting spell and, seeing Mr. Riddle's affirmative nod, jumped up into action. "Oh! Sirius, did you hear? We have found you a _most_ acceptable role model and teacher!" Laughing happily and haughtily, she smiled at the whole room, quickly ushering everyone else out of the parlor.

Sirius, meanwhile, was frozen in place. Looking at his Mr. Riddle, he felt a distinct feeling of fear and dread bubble up from his stomach and into his throat. Once they were left alone, Sirius looked the man in the eye, and what he saw there disturbed and frightened him so much that he immediately looked away.

Because, Sirius had never seen such a hunger as what he could see in Mr. Riddles' eyes. A hunger for power, prestige, and, above all, there was the distinct feeling of something he had seen in his parents and family and friends. Something that seemed stronger in Tom Riddle, but he felt himself go against.

That something was a pure, passionate feeling he himself could never understand or feell, that destroyed his family, his friends and, later, himself. That night, Sirius discovered what would shape the rest of his life and had shaped many lives before him. And would continue to do so for many more than himself. Sirius Orion Black had discovered evil.

A/N-

Hope you enjoyed the story, plz review and all criticisms are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Rediscovering What He Already Knew

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS! J.K Rowling does! ^-^

Years passed and rifts grew between Sirius and his family as he began his "formal" wizards training at Hogwarts. His parents and Voldemort, as Tom Riddle started to call himself now, had given up on him and had even disowned him. Now, he lived with the Potters, had started his sixth year of school at Hogwarts. He had never been happier in his life, and was in a jovial mood on a Friday in November.

Like usual he and the other three Marauders, Remus, James and Peter, towards the end of the Gryffindor table and was currently eating- or stuffing his face, as Lily Evans would, and, often did, say- when a loud, collective screech issued from the ceiling of the Great Hall. Without missing a beat or even looking up, Sirius knew that the owls were delivering the daily mail. Since he had no mail to expect, he kept on eating without pause.

Until, that is, Remus choked on his pumpkin juice and spit it out, spraying Sirius with the stuff since he was sitting across from the boy. Wiping the offending liquid from his face, Sirius scowled at Remus before speaking. "Moony, can you please keep your liquids to yourself? It would be most appreciated." Waiting for a few seconds, Sirius received no answer, which began to make Sirius worried. Remus was as sharp-tongued and sarcastic as the three other Marauders together. It was in his nature to throw a comeback at Sirius, and he hadn't even moved.

Leaning over, Sirius grabbed the Daily Prophet that seemed to be the cause for his friends' odd behavior and looked over the page he had been reading. "Now, what's got your boxers in a bunch now, Remmy?" Scanning the page quickly, he caught the problem almost right away. The article took almost the whole page that it was on, its title bigger than the headline on the front of the paper. It read "Mass Killings of Muggle-Borns yesterday-15 killed in one day across England." Sirius tentatively began to read the article. What he read, however, turned his once rumbling with hunger stomach into a raging sea of nausea.

"The first deaths occurred at 10:00am yesterday morning at Hollingway Street in London. The victims were a family of three, the youngest, Marianne Holt age 14, a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and her muggle parents. All three were found dead at their home, reports say that the cause of death was the Avada Kedavra curse. "We are almost completely positive that a group that calls themselves Death Eaters are the culprits. Though, this murder does not look like that of an experienced killer, like the ones we have seen lately." Reports Head of the Department of Aurors, Hamilton G. Kuolts."

Thrusting the paper onto the table in no particular direction, Sirius got up from the table slowly and deliberately, unable to even register what he was actually doing. Beginning to feel weak before he even reached the Gryffindor Tower, Sirius found a dark and hidden nook somewhere on the third floor and fell into it, and was only dimly aware of his head hitting the wall that he was presently leaning against.

All he could process in his mind was the last and only letter that he received from his younger brother, Regulus, had sent him a week before. Remembering that he actually still had it on him, he reached into his right pants pocket and fished the small, folded and heavily crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. Unfolding it and smoothing it out the best that he could, he lit the tip of his wand using _lumos_ and began to read the hauntingly, and only just now understood words, that his brother had written him.

_Dear Sirius,_

_It has now been almost two months since you left our family for good. Because of this, I was unable to tell you of my "coming out" as Father calls it a week from now. Though I cannot tell you the details, or even what it entails, I can tell you a few things about it. This "coming out" will cement my decisions and beliefs in a way that I cannot retract or go back on them. It is the cementation of our estrangement and of my bond with my Teacher. Thus, this is my letter goodbye and though you are no longer a part of this family, when you left you were still my brother even though you were not Mother and Father's son. After this letter and this act I am about to commence, you will no longer be even that and this is the only thing that I regret. This letter is my letting go of you and of my past and my preparing for my future. Goodbye, Sirius, for we will never meet again as brothers._

_-Regulus A. Black_

Now reading this letter after finding out the events of yesterday, he understood what had happened. Carefully folding the small letter and replacing it into his pocket, Sirius let his hands fall to the floor. He no longer had the energy to fight, to think, or to reason. He didn't even have the energy to remember, but he did. Memories of _his_ "Teacher", most likely the same as Regulus' was now, flooded through his mind. Memories of that day when he was seven, only seven, when he had been chosen to become the apprentice of Voldemort, when he had begun his weekly lessons into the Dark Arts. When, the night he turned eleven and was given his wand, he had begun the "practical lessons" as Voldemort had called them on hapless animals. His punishments when he refused to harm anything else with those curses he had been taught.

His hands were shaking; he realized randomly, as he looked at his left hand and drew it closer. They were shaking as badly as they had been the first time that Voldemort had punished him with the Cruciatus curse that day he had refused his direct order. The day he began to become himself and go against his family. Hearing footsteps stop in front of him, Sirius looked up to see both James and Remus standing in front of him, both boys pale and shaking also. No words were said, the other two moved only to squeeze in on either side of him with James to his right with Remus to his left.

Within a few minutes, James asked the question that he and Remus had more or less come to ask. Without looking at Sirius or Remus, only at the stony ground of the castle beneath them, James asked. "What's going on?" Those three words broke through a concrete and steel reinforced dam that had kept the memories at bay from speech.

Not turning to look at either of his companions, Sirius fished the letter from Regulus out of his pocket and handed it to them. "Regulus has finished the first step of his training from his teacher, Voldemort, yesterday with the others." Pausing to lean back against the wall to straighten his crouched back, Sirius whispered the thing that the three had all known since third year. "Unlike me, he was proper and pure enough to be his Student and his apprentice."

James received the letter last and, after reading it, paused. Staring at the words, not reading any of them, James put each hand at one corner of the top of the expensive stationary and ripped it in half. Handing it to Sirius, he only spoke a few words. "We have classes to get to. No use in ruining your future because Regulus has. You're going to want to know some strong spells and hexes so that you can save his sorry ass when the time comes." Having said his fill, James stood up as did Remus, and walked out of the nook and onto class, not looking back but knowing that Sirius would catch up later.

Staring at the two halves of paper, Sirius heaved a sigh and, putting the two pieces over top one another and folded them a few times, he preceded to finish ripping the pieces until they were only small pieces. Letting them drop onto the ground wherever they may, Sirius rose and left to retrieve his bags for class, his heart still heavy, but his face confident and steady, knowing his path and never looking back to the pieces of fragile paper he had left behind.

**A/N**

Plz review! I looove all criticisms since it helps me to become a better writer! I would also love it if you ywould read my other stories, if you haven't already! THank you for reading my story and I hope that you have enjoyed it.

-WolfGirl16


End file.
